From the WO 2008/155716 A1 a biosensor is known in which target components labeled with magnetic beads are detected by frustrated total internal reflection (FTIR) at the sensing surface of a cartridge. The described biosensor is particularly designed and suited for point-of-care applications, for example roadside drug tests.